Descendants One-Shots
by waystobewicked
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots based on the Dinsey movie Descendants. Feel free to request stories for any couple or crackship. Make sure to include if you want it to be smut, platonic/friendship, or fluff. I will do any ship as long as it is between canon characters from the books or movies.
1. Introduction

_** these will range from fluffy relationships, smut relationships, platonic, and semi-abusive. Read at your own risk. To know what you're going to be reading, I will include symbols in the story titles. These symbols will include: ❧ for smut, ✷ for just fluff, ✿ for platonic, and if it contains abuse. I will also have authors notes with trigger warnings such as mentions of rape (I won't actually be writing rape out.), thoughts of suicide or self-harm, and any type of abuse. Please read at your own risk! **_

 _Comment for any requests of Descendants couples or crackships you may have. I thoroughly want to make the readers of these happy. Please feel free to also tell me on what to improve on!_


	2. Make You Stay

✷ Make You Stay✷

** This story will contain fluff between Mal and Evie as well as flashbacks pertaining to an abusive relationship between Ben and Mal. **

Evie had always been there for Mal, even when she was with that no-good Ben Florian. Evie knew that he hurt Mal and never had her best interest in mind. It was all about him in their relationship and it killed Evie to watch the love of her life get hurt just because she was in love with Ben. The blue haired girl could never get Mal to listen to her and just break up with Ben. She had tried to explain many times how the purple haired girl's relationship with Ben was extremely toxic, but Mal never seemed to believe her. Finally, about a year into their relationship, Mal had broken up with the abusive beast. She'd been hospitalized a few times because of it and finally, she had talked to a therapist who told her that she needed to do what was best for her and just break up with Ben. She broke up with him the next day when he came to her house to see her and he went crazy. He screamed at her, hit her and called her many names, practically accusing her of being a slut.

As soon as Evie got the call, she practically transported to Mal's house to comfort her. She knew the day would come when Mal finally dumped Ben, and she was glad it was sooner than later because she couldn't stand watching Mal cry all of the time because of him. Mal didn't bruise too easily, so every time Evie saw bruises up and down her arms, she could just picture how hard he hit her. He had to have been hitting her hard because Evie recalled the time when Jay playfully hit her and it didn't even leave a hint of damage. Jay's playful hits were hard. He didn't mess around when it came to their little game that they'd play on the isle. He was in it to win it.

When Evie walked in, her heart dropped and a gasp escaped her lips. In front of her was the gorgeous girl she was in love with, crying loudly as blood ran down her face. She immediately dropped her things and ran over, falling to her knees to comfort her. She pulled Mal into a hug and just held her close, stroking the beautiful purple hair that she had. "I'm sorry." was all she could say to the green eyed girl. Unbeknownst to herself, she had also began crying. Mal had the sweetest heart out of everybody that Evie knew, so she didn't think it was fair that she had to go every day for a year being abused by Ben, who had never been good enough for her in Evie's opinion.

"I thought-" Mal began after a moment of silence, gulping as she looked at the brown eyed beauty holding her. After a sigh, Mal continued "I thought he loved me. Then, I talked to a therapist because my doctor recommended it. He told me that Ben probably viewed me as this passive, easy girl that he could just use whenever he wanted." Tears continued streaming down her cheeks as she spoke, her words getting harder to understand the more she spoke. "I should have listened to you, E." she said in almost a whisper.

"I want you to know that none of this is your fault, okay? You were in love. Remember when I was with Doug?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. Mal nodded and Evie continued her speech. "He wouldn't let me do anything. He would always make me tell him where I was going, who I would be with, and if he found out I lied-" she stopped and shook the memories off. She too had been in an abusive relationship, that's why she had known the signs that Ben was showing toward Mal. It was hard for her to watch Mal go through the same thing, but the shorter girl was too stubborn to actually take Evie's advice and listen to her. Evie had never actually told Mal the real reason her and Doug broke up, but she was sure that Mal knew by now.

Mal stayed silent as Evie let go of her, wishing that she could find the words to say that she wanted her to hold her more. Evie was reading the signs all wrong though. She didn't see that Mal wanted her there, she saw that Mal wanted her to go, so she got up and turned on her heels, beginning to walk toward the door. "If you need me call me, okay?" she said and bit her lip. As soon as she grabbed her things and walked out of the door, Mal grabbed her phone and dialled the number. "Mal?" Evie asked as she answered the phone.

"I need you." Mal whisper-cried into the phone. She was broken and just needed somebody's affection. She had been with Ben too long and desperately needed somebody to be there for her. Somebody to help her through it. Evie quickly opened the door again and walked in, closing it behind her.

After helping Mal clean herself off, Evie brushed her hand against the girl's face affectionately. "Mal, can I admit something to you?" she asked in a soft voice as the two girls began to make their way to Mal's room. Mal nodded in response and Evie drew a breath quickly and began to speak again. "I've loved you for a long time. I thought I could get over it, but I always went back to thinking about you. I know that you don't feel the same way, but I thought I'd tell you because you deserve to know." Mal remained speechless and shocked as Evie examined her face, trying to read her thoughts. She waited for Mal to say something, but nothing came, so Evie stood up and bit her lip. "I'll go… I don't regret telling you though, I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

As Evie opened Mal's bedroom door, Mal got off of her bed and walked over to the taller girl. Evie turned back to her and Mal stood on her tippy-toes, pressing her lips softly against Evie's. Her lips were soft and plump, and the kiss was full of passion and sexual tension. "I'm sorry." Mal said in a small voice as they pulled away.

"D-don't be." Evie stuttered cutely as she looked at the shorter girl. "I liked it." Both the girls' cheeks began to turn a faint pink as they blushed together. They'd always felt this way about each other, but they had never come to terms with these feelings and actually acted upon them. Until that night.

"Please stay." Mal said as she felt Evie's lips brush up against hers gain, the two having this mutual agreement on what they both wanted. They didn't verbally say it, but they didn't need to. It was a silent agreement that the two wanted it. "Please." Mal whispered, almost inaudible.


End file.
